New Arrivals
by RazzleDazzleBaby
Summary: Rearranging The Order sequel. Two years later, Isabella Sfonza finds a mysterious baby in italy. With no accomodation she travels to the Cullens. A story of rule breaking, consiquence, love and punishment with lots of twists and turns along the way. R&R!X
1. Devils Child

**A/N: Woop woop! Sequel time guys. I've got pretty much everything panned out and lots of twists and turns for you guys. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVNT READ THE PREVIOUS STORY - REARRANGING THE ORDER. THIS IS A SEQUEL!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Italy, two years after rearranging the order.

Isabella Sfonza POV:

I pushed past the huge crowd, trying to see what all of this commotion was. Probably something stupid like a dead pigeon. _Humans._

"Break it up break it up, it probably just fell out of a tree." I sighed. Then I saw it.

A baby none the less, alone on the rickety pavement. I gasped aloud when its scent hit me. Surely not, this little kid couldn't be a vampire, it had a heart beat for god sake! I studied it repeatedly. Chalky skin but pink, rosy cheeks, chestnut fluff for first hair and an inhuman heat radiating off of her. What was this thing? Not normal for definite. Her scent was the thing that got me, she smelt like a vampire.

I slowly approached her, staring in wonder.

"Don't touch her, She is the devils child!" The local nun warned, all flustered.

"Inhuman powers she beholds! Do not let the demon touch you fair maiden!" Another voice added.

At that point the small baby reached out.

_Do not let the demon touch you_.- _Ah, screw you_. My inquisitive side took over my actions.

I knew I had to find out what this thing was, so I touched my palm to hers.

An image flashed into my brain of a young woman, slight and only in her twenties, laying icy cold, and an unknown male vampire I'd never seen before holding her lifeless hand.

"That's you're mother, isn't it?" I asked it.

The girl nodded.

"Is that you're father?" I whispered, praying it wasn't.

She nodded again.

I quivered slightly, completely dumbfounded by this- this creature.

I knew what my job was. I knew I had to take her, before the Volturi did.

If they found her, who knows what consequence she would suffer, and her father.

Without thinking it further, I swept the baby up in my arms and ran. To where, I wasn't sure, but she was unsafe here.

Where can I take this thing? I have no accommodation and more to the point, I don't want a kid on my hands!

I wracked my brains trying to think of somewhere to take her, but only one place of many seemed the least bit suitable. I didn't want anyone asking questions of this incident, I just needed somewhere safe to stay whilst I figured what this thing was.

The Cullen's household seemed perfect, spare rooms, woods, space, but most convenient, _Doctor Carlisle. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**I know its short but that's just the intro. Please R&R! **


	2. Waiting Game

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. This is the Cullen's Chapter.**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Carlisle POV:**

We all stared at Alice anxiously, waiting to find out what the current vision was. Her eyes snapped open as it ended, she then blinked a few times and finally, raised her head to look at us.

"_Impossible_." She whispered.

"Is it a vampire?" Asked Edward, watching Alice's vision in her head.

"Alice, what was your vision about?" I asked calmly, preparing myself.

"Isabella." Was all she said.

"It'd be good if you could expand on that a little bit…" Emmett joked.

"Shut up Em." Nudged Jasper.

"She was running."

"Running where?"

"She was headed North. I think she was running here."

"Isabella's coming to visit?" Bella asked, excitement building her eyes.

"I think so…"

"What's so bad about that? We all love her, she's like family."

"It's not _just_ Isabella coming to visit Bella." Explained Edward in a hard tone.

"Who was she with Alice?"

"I don't know. The girl, she was…_she was something else_." She paused, her expression still cold. "Jasper, get me paper and a pencil, please."

He was back in a shot with crisp white paper and a pencil as requested.

Alice began madly sketching as always, rapidly shading and filling in the tiniest details.

"What _is_ that Carlisle?" She asked when she put down the pencil, stabbing her pale, delicate finger at the second figure on Isabella's back.

I stared at the picture she had created. Isabella Sfonza unmistakeably, but with something else. A child?

"Why would Isabella bring a child to us?" I questioned aloud.

"No Carlisle, that's not a normal child. I think it might be a vampire." She insisted.

"Alice, how can it be a vampire if it had _colour_ in its cheeks?" Argued Edward.

"I don't know!" She raised her voice as she slammed her fist down on the table, causing it to shatter into splinters.

"I liked that table. Thanks darling." Sighed my wife, Esme.

"Sorry. I just hate it when I get visions I don't understand!"

Suddenly I felt a very calm wave hit me, relaxing all of my previously tense muscles.

"Nice one Jazz." Said Rose.

"Okay, lets think. Why would Isabella bring a human child?"

"Who knows. Maybe she wanted a protégé."

"She never mentioned anything to me, and more to the point, why would she bring a protégé to _us_?" Stated Bella. Everyone went silent deep into a pattern of thought.

"Maybe she knew this baby had potential powers, and is going to raise it here until it gets to a suitable age to change it." Answered Esme.

"Possible. Okay, but what if the baby was a vampire?" I asked, leading the discussion.

"She'd be sentenced to death, that's for sure." Replied Edward simply.

"Why would she change a baby? That's sick." Said Rose. If there was a way to stop a baby's tempting heartbeat without changing it, she would've done it by now.

"Who knows, but my guess is she's on the run from the Volturi for doing it, and planning on laying low here for a while." Said Jasper.

"Again, possible."

"I just cant imagine Isabella to do that, I'm sorry but its just completely out of character. I know she can be rash at times but still…" Said Bella, the newest vampire to our family.

"Well, whatever that…_thing_, is. We'll find out when she arrives here."

"How long?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, who knows." Replied Alice.

"Okay. So Alice, tell us if you have any additional visions. From now on its pretty much just a waiting game." I told them.

"And when she gets here, don't question her. She'll explain In her own time." Warned Esme.

"Whatever." Said Rose.

"Yeah, no promises." Added Emmett.

Rose, Emmett and Alice seemed oblivious to a warm welcome. Jasper and Edward were sort of in the middle, Isabella Sfonza had been a good friend to them time and time again. Then you had Bella and Esme. Since Bella had changed, her and Isabella had gotten on surprisingly well, in fact, Isabella was her best friend through the whole process.

And me? Well, I was unsure what to think, so I concluded in the thought -

_Things will take control of themselves, they always do. Its just the choices we make that guide their path._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Chapter two finished! Please please please please please please please review! Its just that lil green button! Go on, press it. You know you want to ;)**


	3. True Intentions

**A/N****: Okay, a few notes here. Thanks for reviewing the people who have, also the story alerts are increasing which is cool. In answer to some questions yes that baby is the Renesme character in this story but she's not actually Cullen blood. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Alice's POV:**

"She's here." I announced to the family, who were all sitting on the leather sofas watching the local news channel. Everyone shot out of their seats immediately, exchanging glances.

"This should be…interesting." Grinned Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett! Remember what I said, welcoming and natural." Reminded Esme.

"Yeah dude, you're making me more and more rowdy by the second." Chuckled Jazz.

"Uh, Esme…This hardly looks natural, I mean, all of us standing here staring at a door." I pointed out.

She giggled briefly then shot to Carlisle's side, putting her arm around his waist. All of us basically followed her lead, holding our other half's hand or hugging, Edward and Bella shared a quick kiss.

"Izzy!" Bella squealed as the door knocker sounded. She ran to the door and swung it open with excitement, making the hinges squeak. She threw her arms around her wet neck.

Isabella stood at the door, dripping from head to toe. The _thing_ was on her back, everybody went ridged as they saw it, like _really_ saw it. Automatically the rest of us held our breath, but her scent was still strong as hell.

Bella froze in mid movement, whipping away from Isabella immediately. She gasped aloud as the scent hit her.

The baby giggled, a cheeky sound, her heartbeat increasing with excitement.

Jasper gulped, so did Bella, her eyes turning a fiery red.

"No!" Isabella yelled, Esme was just about to pull Bella away when someone spoke.

"No Esme, leave her." Edwards voice echoed off of the walls. Bella's eyes never left the thing.

"Now Bella my love, listen to me." Edwards voice was soft, persuading. A low growl came from Bella's throat, her sight still fixed on the baby.

"Bella, get away from the child." Said Edward sharply. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Her piercing gaze travelled slowly away from the baby to Edward, her soul mate.

_How on earth did she do that? _I thought, and I can guarantee everyone else was thinking it too.

He stepped slowly towards her, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and we all heard her whisper '_I'm sorry._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella's POV:

I cant believe I just did that! Thank god I cant blush anymore, otherwise I'd be as red as a beetroot right now, and possibly tearing a bit. What an idiot, I shouldn't have been so stupid to breathe. To be fair though, I've never been _that_ close to a human before, apart from Jake but that doesn't really count.

'_I'm sorry._' I whispered, hugging Edward tight.

'_Shh, its fine love._' Edward soothed, his lips on my hair.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Admitted Isabella, her voice clear.

"Lets just get you dried off and then we can talk." Smiled Esme, but we could all see she was a bit shaken up.

Edward swept me away to the kitchen as Esme took Izzy and the baby up to hers an Carlisle's room to find some dry clothes for them to make do with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so sorry about earlier." I apologised again, still feeling guilty even though everyone said it was okay.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I thought if you were a vampire you would change but your still exactly the same, always blaming things on yourself." Smiled Isabella.

It was nice just us having some alone time. We were in my bedroom sitting on my bed like teenagers at a sleepover. She hadn't changed at all either, still the same dark hair with caramel streaks, and still the same sarcastic humour I'd quickly grown to love.

"Its good having you back here again." I smiled back at her.

"Not everybody see's it that way." She said, staring at the ground.

"Its not you, it's the-" I stopped myself calling it thing. "Baby." I swallowed.

"I have no clue what to do with it Bella, that is no way a human child."

"Wait, so you didn't change it?"

"God no, that's sick!" She almost shouted.

"Why have you got it then?" I asked, now totally confused.

She took a deep breath then began to explain. "I found it in Rome, everyone was crowding her, but none taking her in."

"Right…"

"So then I touched her." She just stopped there, as if that was the story right there.

"Amazing?"

"Shut up Bella. I'm serious, something happens when you touch that thing! I'm trying not to freak out because I know its taking in everything I saw and do and storing it in its brain and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. What happened when you touched it?"

"A memory of hers came into my mind. Of her mother, dead, and her vampire father."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"How did she do that, I mean, its obvious she's not one of us."

"Beats me, that's why I came here, to see if Carlisle knows anything." She answered with a shrug.

_So that's why she came! _I thought.

"And a minute ago you said she was storing everything you do in her brain, what are you talking about?"

"Bella, I've noticed over the few days I've been travelling that this thing is exceedingly clever for a _child_, let alone a baby. Plus, I could almost swear she's grown!"

"Weird." I thought aloud.

"You got that right." She replied.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: What did you think? Remember, green is a very motivating colour… ;)**


	4. Rainy Days

**A/N: ****Hey again, once again thanks for the reviews. Love you Bells96 you nut muffin xD!**

**Enjoy! X**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV:**

"Wait so, it's a vampire right?" Jake asked, although it was more a matter of fact then a question.

Me and Jake had spent pretty much the whole day together. Teardrops from the sky were still pitter-pattering on the windows, falling just as heavily as they were yesterday and the day before.

It was good to spend some quality best friend time with Jacob, its always refreshing to hear an outsiders views on things everyone else is so wrapped up in. We sat sort of like we used to, on the couch, but without the ice cream and blankets seen as we didn't really need them anymore.

"No." I replied, giggling at his suddenly confused expression.

"What the hell." He said, his dark brows frowning in confusion.

"Beats me, Izzy's going to ask Carlisle tonight."

There was a brief silence as we listened again to the prominent sound of more raindrops falling, I spoke first.

"So…how's it going with you and the hoeba-, I mean, _Lauren_." I fake shuddered at the name.

"Shut up." Said Jake, nudging me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Answer the question."

"Good, I suppose. She's been getting better just…slowly."

"If by slowly you mean decades then maybe."

"Bella seriously, shut up. Do you see me digging at Edward every opportunity?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then he interrupted me.

"Don't answer that."

We both laughed, the warm sound filling the room.

"Bella, I really do think she's sorry for-, well you know."

"Whatever. If she was sorry she'd come over here herself and apologise. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being a vampire but the common courtesy is still there, right?"

"Well, Lauren is ill at the moment, I hate leaving her as it is."

"Who's with her now then?" I found it hard to believe she was alone.

"Uh…" Jake blushed the lightest pink.

"Jake…?"

"Well the pack are guarding the house but that doesn't really-"

"_The whole pack!_" I busted out in hysterics. "Wow, you're sprung."

"What can I say, I'm in love with her..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, you two have seemed a lot happier together this past year."

"We really are Bells. I think we both realised to stop trying to fix things and just go along for the ride, you know?"

I nodded in reply, distracted by the noises outside. Voices, evidently, deep and husky, then I smelt them.

"Ew, who let the dogs out?" It had to be said, I mean, come on!

"They're supposed to be guarding Lauren." He stood up abruptly, dashing towards the door.

"Wait!" I called. Jake turned back just before he stepped out of the front door. "I'm going to say goodbye to you now, _before_ you smell like wet dog." I gagged at the thought. He chuckled loudly, the sound echoing off of the walls. As he hugged me I had a feeling from the tone of the packs voices something major had happened, making me hug him tighter.

"Be careful, you hear me?" I whispered, not being able to help worrying.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked, pulling away with a smile, but I knew his mind was elsewhere.

"And Jake?" I said quickly as he reached the door again. He turned his head in my direction.

"You're always welcome here if you want to talk."

"I know Bells. Love ya!"

"You too." I called as I watched him go.

I could hear the sound of his feet squelching on the mud, he was still in human form. I listened hard to what Sam was about to say.

"Jake, its Lauren."

"What's wrong? Is she okay!?" He was panicking, his voice breaking.

"Uh…I don't know man, come see for yourself…"

Then Jakes worried voice stopped, and I knew he had phased.

"Wait! Don't follow him. Give him time to calm down and let them talk it out, we'll take a slow drive up in a few hours."

"Fair enough. Just shows doesn't it?" Seth's voice was deeper as well, his voice had obviously broken since I'd seen him.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Just when everything's perfect, it all gets shaken up again."

_Couldn't have said it better myself Seth, _I thought.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**A/N: What's happened to Lauren? What is the mysterious baby? Reviews motivate me to update faster y'know ;)**


	5. Discoveries

**A/N:**** Hey again! Sorry it took kind of long to update, a bit of writers block and was unsure whether to keep writing this story, but no worries because I am! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I put down my book and glided down the stairs after hearing Izzy shut the front door, she must have gone out to join Edward and Jasper hunting. I cant blame her, I haven't been anywhere near that thing and my throat is burning like hell.

Today was the day Carlisle was examining the thing. I know I shouldn't really call it a thing but I don't know what else to call it! I called it a baby last week, but now its more of a toddler. All I know is it's a girl, and its _sure _growing at a rapid speed.

"How's it going?" I asked as I jumped gracefully off of the last step.

"Extraordinary…" Was all Carlisle said, checking tests and blood samples over in wonder.

"What is?"

"The blood type is human, but her temperature is sky high."

"I know, apparently she's almost as hot as Jake." Then Jake pushed into my mind again, and I pushed him straight back out. I hadn't seen nor heard from him in over a week, and the last time I saw him things seemed pretty messed up with the pack and Lauren.

"She likes blood." Stated Alice.

"She sure does, but she can live on human food." Smiled Rose. I was a bit taken aback by that, I'd never seen Rosalie like this, smiling warmly towards something _other _than her reflection. "She's an absolutely _beautiful_ child, isn't she Esme?" Esme nodded, smiling as well. _Whoa, was that a compliment from Rose?_ I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, wondering if I'm going crazy.

"I know right? She's been besotted with the thing all evening." Grinned Emmet.

"Emmet I told you, she's not a thing, she's a child!"

"She's right Emmett. You know, she's taking in everything we're saying Bella?" Carlisle told me, I would have found it fascinating if I didn't already know.

"Mmm. So, do you have any idea of what it is?"

"You came down at the right time actually Bella, Carlisle was just checking the final results."

"Me and Jasper are having a bet on what it-, I mean, _she_ is."

I sighed sarcastically. "And your bets are?"

"Well, I think she's an Alien-" I burst out laughing at Rose's expression. "-And Jazz thinks it's a-"

Then Alice gasped aloud, retrieving from the black look no one had particularly noticed. Everyone huddled around her.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"It makes sense. It all makes sense now!" She sounded like she's just won the lottery.

"Tell us Alice!" Pushed Emmett, getting like an impatient kid.

"I should have known, I mean, I've heard of it before but just took it with a pinch of salt. But now its all so _clear_!" Her topaz eyes were shining like diamonds. "She's a half vampire half human!"

We all stared at her for a moment, totally frozen in position, and most of all in shock. Carlisle was the first to move.

After checking her blood samples and observing the tests briefly for the final time, he said, "It does all make perfect sense…"

"_Exactly_." Purred Alice, obviously pleased with herself.

"When she showed us that memory…That was her _parents_, Isabella was telling the truth." Whispered Esme.

At that moment Edward and Jasper walked through the front door. Edward was immediately next to me, kissing me tenderly on the lips. I melted temporarily in his arms, snaking mine around his neck, them I realised the whole family was here. _Damn! _I thought to myself with an open mind shield. Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"Half vampire huh?" He smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah." Smiled back Rosalie.

"Hey, where's Izzy?" I asked, expecting Jasper to say something _like 'oh she saw a yummy looking mountain lion and we let her have it because we were full.' _but instead he said "What do you mean? She was up in the spare room."

"No, she went out about fifteen minutes ago, just before Bella came down." Said Carlisle.

"Yeah, she said she was coming to find you two and join your hunt." Added Alice.

"Her scent wasn't anywhere near where we were hunting, was it Jazz?" Said Edward, his arms unchaining from my waist.

"It's true, I didn't get one whiff of her in our direction the whole time!" Jasper answered.

"Maybe she's still in her room…" Said Esme, searching helplessly for a good explanation for her strange absence.

I shot up to her bedroom like a bullet from a gun, praying that I'd see her sitting on her bed, completely wrapped up in her latest fantasy book. I stepped into the spare room that was now Izzy's, my eyes searching desperately for her dark hair and distinctive caramel highlights. Not a trace, her bed was even made for once.

Then my gaze met something small and white on the bed with her classic scroll on it reading-

_I'm Sorry._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Shock, Horror, Tragedy - LOL. Please R&R, and I promise I'll update faster. X**


	6. Phases

**A/N:**** Okay okay, I know I said I'd update sooner but I do have a cruel but worthy excuse, it being that I was grounded from the computer :O !**

**AND OMG WHO SAW NEW MOON? ABSALUTELY A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! Paul is sexy baby ( nothing on Jacob though) ;).**

**I know, totally bummer. Enjoy this update! X**

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Then I ran. I ran as fast as 'inhumanly' possible, the soil crumpling beneath my paws with every stride. _What's happened to my baby? _It killed me to be away from her to see Bella, but I know things are kind of tuff around the Cullen's household with that bloodsucker thing there, she needed me.

_But Lauren needed you. _My guilty conscience reminded me. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that this had happened to her, or if I wasn't there when she needed me that hurt the most, either way I felt like crap.

'_Uh…I don't know man, come see for yourself…' _Was Sam's exact words that made the worry that'd been there the whole time I was with Bella quake up a storm inside me.

Finally our little house on the reservation in La Push came into view, we bought it there purposely so it was close to Billy in case anything happened to him, believe it or not Laurens idea. I so preferred La Push to Forks, its so much more real, more natural. Home is where the heart is I guess.

I phased back to human form quickly and pulled on the grey tracksuit bottoms on I'd carried with me the whole journey, then took a deep breath before bursting through the front door.

My gaze immediately met my imprints, hers teary and sad. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, her head in her hands. Leah was here too, her arm wrapped sort of awkwardly around Laurens shoulder.

"Jake!" Lauren yelled as she jumped up into my arms, furiously sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, its okay, I'm here now, its okay." I repeated over and over in her ear, smoothing her copper hair. She shook her head repeatedly over and over as she pulled away, her eyes never meeting mine.

"What's happened baby?" I asked softly, my thumb rubbing her hand.

Then everything happened very quickly.

"Whats happened? What's happened, well, I'll tell you what's happened-" Lauren shouted, trying to break my hold on her soft hand, but I stayed put, being the idiot I am.

"Let go of me, I'm serious!" She warned quivering beneath my touch.

"What? No! Listen, I was gone for a few hours, why are you screwing at me? Yeah I missed you and couldn't stop thinking of you every moment, but I don't know what you're problem is seen as you're not the one who's _imprinted_ here!" I told her firmly, controlling my anger reasonably well. I'd obviously struck a raw nerve.

"Lauren deep breaths, calm down!" Leah ordered, her voice pleading slightly.

She shook more violently in the time of a second, making my hand vibrate slightly from her touch.

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ISNT IT JAKE, BECAUSE EVERYTHING'S '_OH POOR YOU YOU'RE A WEREWOLF_' YADA YADA.-"

"WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON? I CANT HELP WHAT I AM!"

"YEAH I KNOW, AND NOR CAN I. BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, WHILST YOU WERE GONE-" She was practically screaming now.

"Lauren! Jesus calm down or you'll phase!" Leah shouted, Laurens face taking one more flash of pain and one more hot, angry tear to the floor before phasing in front of my eyes.

In the place of Lauren was now, a sandy, with a tint of red coloured wolf.

"Shit." I whispered. Partly because of the fact that she'd just phased into a werewolf and partly because of the rusty blood dripping from the would were she'd just practically phased on me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: BOO CHAA! Sorry for the short chappy, I wanted to do the next chapter when the rest of the pack had arrived and Jake's reaction ect. Check out me and Bells96's story, 'Ring Ring!' posted on my account as we are in urgent need of a vicar (You'll understand when you read it)! Please review guys and make my day. : )**


	7. Broken

**A/N: OMG, So many more reviews and readers now! Thanks guys, love you all. Special thanks to HollysBella as she gave me a whole new twist to this story with her review, and made it yonks better actually LOL.**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Jacobs POV:

It felt like a thousand needles had been punched through my heart, piercing it a hundred times over. The big, sandy wolf before me yelped as well, was she feeling the pain I am feeling? I panicked. Why are we both feeling this? Why do I feel so broken, so shattered? I shook slightly and I knew that something was going on, I had to get out. I exited swiftly, fists clenched in frustration. Then I saw Sam's big land rover pulling up, how that fit the rest of the pack that soon followed him out of the car I'll never know.

"I know right! When I first saw it I was just like shit that woman's a beast-" Jared began, but was soon silenced by the wave of Sam's hand.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He asked, his face solemn. Should I tell him of this indescribable ache I am feeling or just keep it to myself and blame it on shock? My mind raced through what to say.

"Nothing man, just-" My voice faltered. "A lot to take in." Sam stared into my eyes, searching for dishonesty on my expression. He cocked one eyebrow up at me, the rest of my brothers exchanging glances, no-one was laughing anymore.

"Can you just give me a while? I just want some time on my own." I asked, the pain torturous.

"You don't want us to phase? What are you hiding bro?" Embry asked, his eyes narrowed. Sam didn't stop him like he usually would.

"_Please." _I begged, my eyes pleading. Sam's hard expression shifted slightly, his dark eyes softening.

"A few hours, but you know you can tell us Jake."

"Yeah, you know, _'we are family'_!" Said Paul, laughing.

"There's nothing to tell!" I snapped, breaking my calm. "Laurens a werewolf, so what, I still love her!" But the words didn't sound as true as they used to, I felt nothing. Then I phased. I heard the packs voices, their conversation as I ran away, away from Lauren and home, into the woods. I didn't hear any mental voices, I guess she must have shifted back to her human form.

"Dude, has that guy ever heard of a chill pill?" Said Paul.

"That's rich coming from you!" Returned Quil, making the rest of the pack crack up laughing, well, minus Paul.

Then the laughter became more of a low whisper, practically inaudible. _Good_, I thought to myself, phasing back when I realised how far away I was. Not that I minded being in wolf form, but if possible, the pain seemed worse than it had in human form. One thing that hit me straight off was the fact that I didn't feel a pull to anywhere else, not the familiar ache for another in my heart or fight to turn back to my imprint.

_Imprint. _I whispered, the sound gruff and hollow. What if-, I couldn't even bring myself to think it, let alone say it. "No!" I said aloud, determined to convince myself I was being so stupid, then I began to feel a release of a tear that'd been waiting to fall.

Then the rain began pouring again like it had this morning when I was with Bella, starting with a slow pitter-patter then increasing into fast, quiet slaps on the squishy mud below me.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I shouted at the empty sky, at my ancestors, _at her_. The rain began to soak my tanned skin as I watched the raindrops bounce off of the hollow wood of the trees over again, sliding off of the leaves and breaking on the ground repeatedly.

_This cant be happening, this cant be happening! _I repeated to myself over and over, trying to convince my heart that what my brain was telling me wasn't true, but even my aching heart knew the answer.

It occurred to me that the only person that could really _help_ me was an elder. There was only one left surviving, Quil Sr. Quil's grandfather and the last living Quileute werewolf.

So, I figured the best person to ask of his presence would be Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mother and also Harry Clearwater's widow. I'd only really been to Sue's house a few time to do odd jobs and drop off things for my Dad, but its one of those houses you'll always remember where it is, couldn't miss it.

I knocked on the chipped, blue door of the familiar house and waited for it to open, Sue soon emerged. Sue looked older since I'd last saw her at the pack barbeque, but she certainly didn't look frail, lively essence practically radiated off of her.

"Jacob, what a lovely surprise! Come in honey." She welcomed me with open arms, pulling the door completely open.

"Sorry Sue, I wish I could but I just really need to find Quil Sr. right now, do you have any clue where he is?" I kept it polite, no matter how crap I was feeling inside.

"Oh, probably at home. Do you want me to give him a call?"

"Can I have his number please? I urgently need to talk to him." I pushed, the pain overwhelming.

"Of course, two secs." She buzzed around the house looking for his number, then gave me a old, crumpled piece of paper with digits written in Sue's neat scroll.

"Cool, thanks Sue. See ya." I attempted to smile with a wave, then turned around and began heading back into the woods but Sue's voice called after me before I'd even got off of the doorstep.

"Wait, Jacob!" I turned to look at her worried face.

"Are you okay?" She asked me earnestly.

I nodded in reply, unable to bring myself to lie to Sue's kind face. Then I ran off, not wanting to look at her and feel anymore guilty then I already did.

The fresh scent of wet bark and dampness filled the air as I sucked in a deep breath before hitting the dial number.

"Hello?" Quil Sr.'s grand, tired voice echoed through the receiver.

"Quil, its Jacob."

"Jacob son, are you okay?"

"Uh…Not really. I really need to ask you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone I've spoken to you of this, okay?"

"Jacob, what's happened?" His voice was serious, I could practically hear the worry quiver. I gulped, scared to say my deepest fears aloud. What if he says yes? Would I just go on pretending like I didn't know and I do not have this what seems eternal pain?

"Is it possible for an imprint to be broken?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Kay, first thing's first that I was aware that an imprint is unknown to be broken, but I felt it added such a dramatic twist! Don't you? **

**Please R&R my lil troopers, you rock.**


	8. Renesme

A/N: Hey amazing readers, how's you're Christmas going? I guess you're on your holidays now and finally, so am I -Hence why this is such a late update- ! Shout out **OlYMPICOVEN****,** Hollys Bella **&** Bells96 **reviewing pretty much every chapter, you're my writing drugs ha-ha! Also thanks to everyone who reads this story and double thanks if you've reviewed, like I said, writing drugs xD.**

**Just an important note: The Treaty is now pretty much broken, but the werewolves wont tell the Cullens are vampires.**

**This is my xmas pressie to you so…Enjoy! X**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Dude, that's whack!" Emmett exclaimed down the phone, who the heck would ring Emmett? I mean come on. I opened my mind shield so Edward and I can have a silent conversation, I know, handy. _Who's ringing Emmett?_ Edward stayed silent but jerked his head towards our room, rising off of the sofa and travelling up the staircase. I got up and followed immediately, tracing his steps through the door in seconds. He reached behind me and shut the door, this conversation apparently had to be enclosed.

"Bella, the last time Jacob was here did he say anything to you?" Edward asked, his black eyes pouring into me.

"Well obviously we talked, say anything about what?"

"I don't know, anything that made him seem…unsteady?"

"Not really, Jacob was fine-, until the end really."

"What happened?"

"Well all of the pack were outside and then Jake sensed it I guess, he went to see what they wanted and then they said some shit about Lauren." I made a gagging sound. "The he left straight away, why Edward?"

"Listen love, there's not really a light way to put this but Jacob appears to have gone missing."

What the hell?! Jacob, missing? A whole of familiar emotions washed through me all over again. Had he been missing since I last saw him a week ago? My eyes watered, but of course, the tears never shed. I didn't say anything, just stared at the ground hoping this was all a bad dream. Soon Edward pulled me into a comforting cradle.

"Bella, we're going to find him, I promise. The rest of the family have gone out to search for him." By 'the rest of the family' he meant Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Alice was out shopping with Leah (I know, most unlikely friendship.) and Emmett finally convinced Rose to leave the kid for a romantic weekend in Paris. So, it was just me and Edward in the house. Wait…then where's the little girl?

"Where's the kid?" I didn't like calling her such vague names but she didn't know her name and nor did Isabella, so what can I say? I think I should give her a pet name, like Noodles.

"She's downstairs."

"Alone?"

"Not for long." Edward said cheekily, carrying me bridal style through the door and down the staircase. I couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl, good lord help me with what that man does to me!

My eyes soon found the little girl asleep on the couch, her dark curls sprawled across the black leather and eyes closed with downcast ebony lashes thick enough to be feather dusters. She was absolutely breathtaking, now she looked older with the face of perhaps a ten year old, she had lost a lot of the puppy fat that was there only a week ago and her cheekbones had become slightly more defined.

"Edward, I feel bad calling her 'kid'. We need to give her a name." I told him in a low voice, careful not to wake her.

"Well, what do you want to call her? You could make up a nickname before we find out what we're going to do with her if you like." Edward smiled, waiting to see what kind of idiotic name I'd come out with. "I have a theory you know…" Edward began, his golden eyes burning with creativity.

"Do share." I encouraged him, waiting to rep his thoughts like the works of art they are.

"Well, I think that when she's older, she'll actually look rather similar to you back in your human days." I stared at him blankly. "Seriously Bella, look at the same shade of hair, pinkie blush, full lips and of course the milky skin tone." It struck a nerve that he was comparing me to the little girl in front of me, she's special and always will be, whether she knows it or not, she's one in a million, maybe the first of her kind. I was just an ordinary _human_.

"I didn't have ringlets, And her eyes are jade." I returned weakly, refusing to believe he was right.

"Charlie has curly hair."

"Look Edward, this kid is a freaking myrical, one of a kind, don't try to compare her to me when I was human."

"You were one of a kind too Bella."

"Don't even go there Edward."

"I'm serious, you're the only human-, wait, form of mankind, that I couldn't read the mind of or have anyone use their powers effectively on. And you're telling me you weren't special?"

"Whatever." I replied, backing down from the fight I totally just lost.

"Its true, you're very special Bella." A soft, musical voice chimed. My head whipped round towards the child who was no longer asleep.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Edward cooed soothingly. She simply shook her head.

"So what was the point in telling me your theory?" I asked, curious again.

"She might as well be your daughter!" Edward chuckled. I resisted the urge to comeback to see where the heck he was going with this. The girl smiled as if she liked the idea of that.

"So…"

"What would you call your daughter?" My eyebrows raised at the unexpected turn out. I'd never really thought about it to be honest, but if I was pregnant with a baby girl now I'd call it after my beloved mother who is suffering from breast cancer right now, she's having a tuff time, and I wish everyday I could be with her and hold her hand, tell her _'you'll get through this' _everyday. I'd name my child after her. However, a little bit of guilt shadowed that idea as Esme's great kindness and generosity right from day one wasn't brought into play here, Esme is like a second mother figure to me, I can talk to her about pretty much anything, just like Renee.

"Renesme." The name rolled off of my tongue like a melody.

"_Renesme._" She whispered a few times, deciding if it was suitable. "I like it, its extremely unique."

"That's Bella for you." Edward smiled, hugging me tighter.

"Edward, can you get me some food please?" Renesme asked, her voice like warm honey.

"Of course." Edward dashed out to the kitchen, him and Renesme exchanging a long glance. When Edward was completely out of the room and it was just me and her, her bright eyes met mine, her expression soft.

"My mother looked like you, you know." She stared at the floor, taking a deep breath. My heart melted for her. Although I was completely touched that she felt she could share this with me, I've always appeared quite cold towards her and expected her to think nothing of me, so why would she look up to me like this? Surely Rosalie would be her idol the way she treats her.

"May I?" She asked, reaching her hand out to mine, ever polite. I nodded, unsure of what to expect. I gasped immediately in shock, whether it was the shock of the contrast of her blazing skin on mine like marble, or the scene unfolding in my mind.

~*~*~*~*~Mental Image~*~*~*~*~

_His touch was like snow, cold and white as the icy flakes that were also falling outside. _Still a Mommy's girl_. I thought to him, I could feel him chuckle as my small head rest on his chest. _Where is my Mommy, Daddy? _His eyes watered as he looked down at me through his black as night pupils, but of course, no tears fell. _

"_She's gone to a place only the kindest, most precious people go to." He told me, his gaze shifting upwards, I followed his gaze as well, but he was making no sense. _Mommy's gone to the ceiling? _He chuckled a little, but it was bitter, hollow. _

~*~*~*~*~*~ End Image~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know what he means now." She told me as she took her hand away, folding her arms across her chest as she sat down next to me. I didn't know what to say, no words could cover the heartfelt thoughts I felt for her. So, I simply took her hand in mine and held it there. Then Edward re-entered the room with two slices of cheese on toast, but I still didn't let go even though I sensed the moment was over. _Thanks for the name. _She thought to me with a warm smile as she pulled away.

"No problem." I smiled back.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Okay that was sort of a crap ending line but what the hey. Merry Christmas to all of my readers, I'm just signing off for my Christmas dinner now. Happy new year too if I haven't updated by then - which I probably would have. **

**R&R please, make my day.**


End file.
